


A very confused angel

by Winchester_Hiddles



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Hiddles/pseuds/Winchester_Hiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean awakens to find Castiel watching porn in his motel room with a boner. However, the angel has no idea what to do with it so Dean decides it would just be easier to demonstrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very confused angel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, really hope you enjoy it! Feedback is welcome. I try my best with grammar but I apologise if there are any mistakes. Enjoy!

Dean cut the engine of the Impala as the car pulled up outside a busy looking biker bar. There was a group of men stood around their bikes, each sporting a leather jacket and looking as if they needed a decent shower and shave - the stereotypical biker look.

Sam, in the passenger seat, turned to Dean. "Sure you don't wanna follow this lead up with me?"

Although Sam and Dean barely ever split up, Dean was just far too tired to work any more and he felt as if he hadn't slept properly in weeks - which he probably hadn't. "Nah, I'm good. I'll just go back to the motel and...try and get some sleep." He sighed the last part.

Sam agreed that some sleep would be a good idea and climbed out of the Impala, straightening his 'monkey suit' (as Dean called it) as he did so. Besides, it wasn't a particularly difficult case, just a generic find-out-where-the-bones-are-buried-and-salt-'n'-burn-'em sort of thing, Dean imagined; he was sure Sammy could handle that by himself.

Dean started up the Impala again and the engine roared to life, turning a few of the heads of the women nearby. He pulled away from the bar and drove to this week's motel, not too far down the road. He parked the gleaming car just outside of their motel room for easy access, grabbed his bag from the trunk and trudged inside, his body aching and just about ready to collapse.

He was startled and slightly awakened, however, as he pushed the motel door open to reveal Castiel sat in a chair in front of the television. "Cas, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean inquired, but the angel's eyes remained glued to the television screen. He decided not to press the matter further, his tiredness claiming him, and rolled his eyes while collapsing onto the nearest of the two large beds. He kicked his boots off lazily and they landed on the wooden floor with a loud 'thud'. He rolled over, not even bothering to change out of his usual jeans and T-shirt, and closed his eyes. He didn't even care that Castiel was still there and didn't even pay attention to what the angel was watching: he was drained of all his energy.

***

When Dean awoke several hours later, his eyes fluttered open and checked his watch, discovering the time to be around 3am. He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hands and allowed them to adjust to the dimly lit room. He twisted his body so he was sat upright on the edge of the bed. Again, he was somewhat startled when his eyes fixed upon Castiel, still sat in the same position in a wooden chair in front of the television. He also noticed that Sam wasn't with them...he'd probably just hooked up with some chick from the bar - a rare occurrence for Sam but still possible.

"Cas..?" Dean's voiced cracked from sleep.

"Yes, Dean?" Came Castiel's usual deep voice back.

"What the hell are you-" Dean stopped abruptly as his eyes focused and realised what Castiel was so interested in watching. "Cas...why the hell are you watching... _porn_?"

"It was on." Castiel said plainly.

Dean huffed, irritated at the fact that the angel had been sat there watching porn while he had slept.

"Dean?" Castiel began, turning his head towards Dean slightly but still keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Yea, Cas?" Dean sighed, exasperated.

"What is the meaning of this?" The angel turned his body around so he was facing Dean. Dean's eyes were immediately pulled from Castiel's and fixed upon the tent in his pants.

"Jesus Christ, Cas!" So not only had he been watching porn while Dean slept, but he had been sat there with a fucking boner! "That's a fuckin' hard on, dude." Dean shook his head and let it fall into his hands; he wasn't sure if he could deal with this right now.

"A ...' _hard on_ '?" The angel repeated, "what does it mean though? What do I do with it?" Castiel tilted his head in confusion of why Dean was mad at him.

Dean lifted his head and ran his hand over his face, realising that he needed to shave as the 3-day stubble scratched his fingers. "Well, us humans, we usually..." He didn't know how to finish that sentence in a non-awkward way. He went with "...relieve ourselves." But he noticed that this obviously just confused Castiel even more as he tilted his head further.

"Here, let me show you." Dean's heart pounded as he approached the angel, a whole load of questions running through his mind. He had never been with a guy before and apparently now he was about to show one how to fucking masturbate...an angel nonetheless.

He moved towards Castiel and switched off the television behind him, they wouldn't be needing it anymore. The room went silent as Dean moved his hand toward Castiel's pants, the angel's chest rising and falling quickly, and slid the zipper down with ease. Dean took hold of the waist band of the pants and Castiel's boxers too and slid them down his legs, leaving them to sit around his ankles and freeing his hard cock.

Dean took hold of Castiel's hand and pressed the palm to his dick, curling the fingers around his shaft. He looked straight into Castiel's eyes and nearly melted as the bright blue eyes pierced his own green ones. He began to move Castiel's hand up and down slowly, soon establishing a smooth, steady rhythm for the angel to become accustomed to.

"More." Castiel growled roughly. Without even thinking about it, Dean found himself lowering to his knees and running his tongue up the full length of Castiel's shaft. The angel shuddered and threw his head back with the pleasure of the new sensation. Dean couldn't help but think about how weird and wrong this was but in all honesty, he didn't want to stop.

Almost unconsciously, Dean moved his free hand down to his own pants and freed his hard cock. He began to stroke himself slowly as his tongue explored Castiel, the angel's moans vibrating through him and making his neglected cock pulse.

Castiel ran one hand through the hunter's hair as the other gripped the base of the chair tight, trying to keep himself steady. His eyes were closed and his mouth open but soundless, just trying to focus on everything Dean's tongue was doing to him. Right now it was rolling over the head of his cock, sending a pulse through his whole body as it ran over the thin slit and Dean tasted the salty pre-come.

Dean was glad that Castiel had no experience in this area because obviously he'd never sucked off a dude...so he went with trying what he liked having done to him. However, he did have plenty of experience in jacking himself off and continued to increase the pace of his hand wrapped around his cock. He licked up Castiel's shaft and then placed his lips over the head again, sucking slightly.

Dean hummed softly as he took the full length of the angel into his mouth, the tip stroking the back of his throat and causing him to gag just slightly. The contraction of Dean's throat around his cock made Castiel groan out loud. Next thing, Dean's head was bobbing up and down rhythmically on the top half of Castiel's cock, whilst his hand twisted and pumped around the bottom half.

The combination of Dean's strong, calloused hand and the warmth of his wet mouth on Castiel's cock finally sent him over the edge. He came without warning, hot and fast into Dean's mouth, who swallowed the warmth. His own orgasm followed almost immediately after and he groaned and hunched over as he came into his hand and his body became weak but he continued to lick and suck Castiel's cock until eventually all of the sweet but salty taste was gone.

Dean removed his mouth from Castiel's cock with a soft 'pop' sound. He zipped his own jeans back up then removed his T-shirt and wiped his own come from his hand and tossed it away, then pulled Castiel's boxers and pants up, tucking him away and standing in front of him.

"And that is what that's for." Dean smiled, winking at his angel who sat slumped in his chair, speechless for the first time since Dean had known him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading, feedback welcome, it's always nice to hear my work is appreciated :)


End file.
